


Bedroom Etiquette

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-30
Updated: 2003-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin share an 'intimate' smell.





	Bedroom Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Brian?”

Brian cracked open one hazel eye and looked down at the blonde who’d pillowed his head on Brian’s smooth expanse of chest. He smiled when he noticed that Justin didn’t actually have his eyes open yet, but that he was still capable of talking and of noticing certain anatomical features and occurrences. “Yes Justin?”

“This is nice, isn’t it?” Justin picked his head up and looked at Brian, admiring the clean lines of his face, and the gentleness that the ad exec exhibited when the two of them were alone in bed, safe together in the cocoon of warmth and caring that was created. Almost subconsciously, Justin disentangled his arms from Brian’s and reached up to run a finger from his lover’s hairline, down past the corner of his eye, smoothing across his cheek and finally reached his pink, smooth lips.

Brian rolled Justin off his chest in order to lean down and tenderly brush his lips across Justin’s waiting pair. “Yes, it is,” he whispered ever so softly, earning him a smile from the man under him. “Now go to sleep, Debbie’s got about a hundred things she needs you to do tomorrow.” Brian flopped back on the pillows and closed his eyes. He was exhausted already, and the evening fuck session he and Justin had partaken in had been even more draining. Not that he’d ever been able to turn his young lover down when it came to sex and playing around, though. 

Justin acquiesced and soon he felt Brian relaxing and drifting off into sleep. Justin felt himself slowly drifting off as well, but before he’d surrendered himself completely to dreams and shadowy half-memories, a strange noise jerked him awake. He lay absolutely quiet for a second until he realized what he’d just heard. Justin stared at the man slumbering beside him in absolute shock, contemplating whether or not to wake his sleeping beauty or to embarrass him tomorrow in the Diner. When the same noise erupted from under the covers again, Justin couldn’t help himself. 

He started giggling. And shaking. And eventually he wasn’t able to not say something to the poor man lying under him.

“Brian!” Justin choked out between giggles and wheezing. He was still partially in shock and experimentally picked up the covers and let a whiff of the air that had been trapped under there out into the open. And he started giggling even harder. It was rancid, smelling of something resembling rotten Spam and Anchovy Paste.

Brian’s eyes fluttered open and he looked at the young man (who was being racked with giggling spasms and coughing fits) with a glare that would have spontaneously combusted a lesser man.

“Justin, that’s disgusting! What the fuck did you eat today?” spat Brian as he lurched into a sitting position in order to better stare in horror at the young man now rolling on the bed in an absolute fit of laughter.

“It wasn’t me!” Justin managed to get out before collapsing again in riots of laughter. The young man looked up and Brian with tears streaming out of his eyes and an impossibly big grin plastered on his face. “It was you; I heard it before I fell asleep! And you did it TWICE!” With that said, Justin proceeded to laugh so hard he rolled off the bed and onto the floor where he didn’t even seem to notice the fact that he’d landed on his ass.

“Justin, you twat, don’t even think about blaming that… that… that RANK mother fucking smell on MY ass! Nothing nears my mouth or my ass that would ever cause something so foul to leave my body in ANY manner!” Brian looked absolutely aghast at the thought.

Justin glanced up at the man sitting with complete dignity on the bed and, in one of his stupider actions of the year, proceeded to demonstrate what both the noises sounded like. After a very realistic performance, he collapsed on the floor again in howls of laughter, rolling around in an attempt to harness some of the volume if not the intensity of his giggles. Brian noticed that he was getting closer and closer to the stairs, but chose not to say anything, choosing instead, to watch his giggling madman roll down the stairs in a heap.

Justin stopped laughing for a second and lay absolutely still. After only seconds of complete silence in the loft, Justin demonstrated again that he was perfectly able to reproduce all of Brian’s bodily noises to the letter.

“Justin!” Brian shouted to be heard over Justin’s fits of giggles in the living room. “Get back in here; we need to have a talk.”

“Hold on a second, I’m e-mailing Daph. She’s gonna die when she hears that even the great Brian Kinney can’t control what leaves his ass all the time!” Came the reply, floating into the bedroom between snorts and wheezing laughter.

In a second, Brian had lunged out of bed, and made it across to the desk in record time. He pushed the button to turn the computer off without shutting it down.

“Brian! That could totally fuck up your computer, you know?” Justin was still finding it difficult to keep a straight face when he looked at the man standing in front of him. 

Brian lunged at Justin and grabbed him, hoisting the man over his shoulder and carrying him back to bed. As Brian dumped his load on the bed, he heard Justin making gagging noises from under the pillow he’d placed over his nose.

“Justin! For Christ sakes! Grow up will you?” Brian snapped. He tried to keep a straight face, but looking at the naked giggling body of the man beside him, he was unable to succeed. Brian gave up and he and Justin giggled on the bed together for what seemed like hours. Justin even managed to get Brian demonstrating his noise-making abilities, which caused further hilarity.  
An hour later, Brian finally managed to gasp out “Enough. I think I’m going to be sick.” Justin had giggled himself out, and he wrapped his arms around Brian’s torso and grinned at him with a devilish glint in his eye. 

“I’d suggest you put a cork in it to keep us safe from the fumes, but that could get dangerous if you ever learned how to aim it,” the teen mumbled from between half closed eyes.

Brian merely smiled and flicked the blonde’s ear before leaning down to gently kiss the top of his partner’s head.


End file.
